Most of the compounds according to the present invention are known compounds, and their adenosine A2-receptor antagonism, anti-Parkinson's disease action, anti-depressive action, anti-asthmatic action, inhibitory action on bone absorption and action on central excitation are known [Japanese Published Examined Patent Application No. 26516/72, J. Med. Chem., 34, 1431 (1991), J. Med. Chem., 36, 1333 (1993), WO 92/06976, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 211856/94, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 239862/94, WO 95/23165, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 16559/94 and WO 94/01114).
However, it is not known that said compounds have an inhibitory action on neurodegeneration.